


How do you say I love you in Ukrainian?

by tma



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tma/pseuds/tma
Summary: Компания Галлагеров была в ожидании того, когда Микки наконец придёт домой. Но от нечего делать, Игги пришёл раньше брата, и рыжий решил сполна воспользоваться этим, проверив Милковичей на знание украинского.





	How do you say I love you in Ukrainian?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How do you say I love you in Ukrainian?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835556) by [brave_little_toaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster). 



> Приятного чтения :)

Йен, Фиона и Лип сидели в ожидании того, когда Милкович наконец вернётся с работы, осветив всё пространство их дома.  
  
Но вместо него в дверном проёме показалась блондинистая фигура Игги, вальяжно проскользнувшая в дом — Здарова, шкет, — кинул он, светло тому улыбнувшись — Случаем не знаешь, где наш Ромео ошивается?  
  
Фиона всё ещё искренне задавалась вопросом, как её младшему брату удавалось с такой лёгкостью вертеть абсолютно всеми Милковичами так, как он этого захочет?  
  
— К десяти будет здесь, — небрежно кинул рыжий, приглашая парня сесть, указав на стул перед собой. Это заставило Липа с чувством закатить глаза, _ибо, ну конечно_ , теперь Игги Милкович будет неотъемлемой частью их семейного разговора.  
  
Йен встал с места и подошёл к стойке, дабы взять пару банок пива, которые Игги затем поспешно у него выхватил. Девушка сморщила на это нос, восприняв порыв блондина за жадность. _Так сказать, ещё одно очко в копилку Милковичей._ Он моментально засёк её реакцию, прекрасно понимая, что предвзятость снова делает своё дело — Литий. Мне серьёзно дать добро на то, чтобы он бухнул и нехило лажанул с лекарствами? Думаешь, я хочу, чтобы Микки надрал мне задницу? Нет, спасибо, ей и так достаётся.  
  
Старшая Галлагер слегка замялась, чувствуя прилив неловкости за то, что совсем забыла про это. А вот кудрявый был впечатлен тем, что Милкович знал даже названия препаратов, которые Йен принимал. Честно говоря, это сильно подкрепило его уважение в отношении Микки. То, что парень просветил свою семью в этом вопросе, чтобы быть уверенным, что Галлагер не просрёт свой режим, действительно поражало.  
  
Рыжий лишь пожал плечами, пронаблюдав за тем, как блондин делает глоток. — Ты же шаришь в украинском? То есть, больше, чем Мэнди, верно? — услышав вопрос брата, Лип и Фиона обменялись огорошенными взглядами, понимая, что они оба не в состоянии объяснить, какого чёрта тут творилось. _Чёрт, а оказывается, они дохрена чего не знали о Милковичах._  
  
Скромно пожав плечами, Игги ответил — Мик у нас знаток в этом деле, а я так себе, — на что Галлагер мурлыкнул — Но ты же сможешь перевести мне кое-что?  
  
Блондин нахмурился, как только в его голове всплыл первый вполне логичный вариант того, что его брат мог сказать рыжему мальчишке. — Чувак, я не буду разъяснять грязные разговорчики, которые этот жеребец тебе распевает. Держите это дерьмо при себе, боже.  
  
Фиона фыркнула на это, в то время, как Йен лишь ухмыльнулся — Нет, это у нас на английском, — выдал подросток, получив за это по руке от старшего брата. Для Липа это было, пожалуй, отвратнейшей вещью для размышлений. _Да, хорошо, спасибо, теперь ему будут сниться кошмары, ага._  
  
Галлагер продолжил, зная, что его следующие слова точно закинут Игги на вершину любопытства — Один раз он кое-что сказал Тэрри.  
  
— Чего тянешь тогда? — подняв брови проговорил он, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
Йен не имел понятия, как ему удалось запомнить всю фразу целиком. Просто в его голове глубоко засел образ кричащего Микки. Каждое гневно-отделённое слово брюнета, словно было выжжено в его сознании навсегда. Быть может именно этот настрой и послужил причиной тому, что Галлагер так отчётливо всё помнил. — Від'єбись від нього, сраний гомофоб. Краще вбий мене, але не торкайся до нього, єбанат! Я кохаю його. Він — моє все!*  
  
Глаза Милковича превратились в два огромных голубых блюдца, потому что даже не взирая на хреновое знание языка и не самый лучший акцент рыжего, ему удалось ухватиться за самые главные слова, которые его брат сказал Тэрри. Фиона не могла оторвать от парня взгляда, когда он-таки зашипел — Чёртов осёл серьёзно сказал это блядскому Тэрри? — Йен кивнул, будучи ещё более заинтригован такой реакцией.  
  
— Что он сделал? — девушка могла поклясться, что было видно, что Игги до ужаса испугался за своего младшего брата.  
  
На что Галлагер только прорычал сквозь плотно сжатые зубы — Съехал нахуй с катушек и начал бить его настолько сильно, что я на секунду подумал, будто он убил его прямо на моих, блять, глазах, — его слова были наполнены нечеловеческой ненавистью, за что ему сразу пришлось извиниться, взглянув на потрясённые лица вокруг.  
  
Об этом, на самом-то деле, никогда не было сказано вслух. Фиона уже успела и забыть о том, что она увидела тогда, когда парни вернулись домой. На кудрявую голову Липа таким же образом свалились воспоминания о дне, когда Микки признался. Они тогда буквально втащили друг друга домой, оставляя на ступеньках и крыльце целую поляну кровавых следов.  
  
— Что это значит? — старшего Галлагера всё-таки брал интерес, и он не мог остановить себя от того, чтобы спросить. Игги непреклонно закусил губу, но не смог устоять, когда его ушей коснулось робкое «прошу» от рыжего.  
  
— Что-то про то, что Тэрри должен отъебаться от тебя, и если ему хочется кого-то грохнуть, то пусть это будет он, а не ты. А ещё… А ещё он сказал, что ты — его всё.  
  
В доме совершенно неожиданно воцарилось молчание, стоило Галлагерам услышать своего рода откровение Микки.  
  
Что бы ни было, но Фиона знала, насколько сильно Микки боялся Тэрри. И то, что парень так самоотверженно подался вперёд, получая удар за ударом, только лишь для того, чтобы это не касалось Йена. Боже, это заставило её восхищаться этим парнишкой ещё больше.  
  
Навыки общения Милковича, _а точнее их отсутствие_ , всегда выбивали из Липа глумливый смех. Однако то, что брюнет так эпично заявил о своей любви самому жестокому человеку в их районе, а по совместительству своему отцу-гомофобу, о многом говорило.  
  
Йен наконец разорвал тишину, мягко произнеся — «Моє все» — это значит «моё всё»? — Лип догадался, что Йен, должно быть, уже слышал эти слова, и не только в контексте той, посылающей Тэрри нахуй речи.  
  
— Наша мама нас так называла, — тихо пробубнил Игги. Лип ещё от Мэнди знал, что они почти не помнят их мать, да и моментов для этого у них практически не было. А Фиона много раз слышала о том, что тема мамы Микки была, вроде как, «темой, на которую нельзя говорить», поэтому то, что он относился к её младшему брату с такой же любовью и лаской, употребляя те же слова — было той самой причиной, выудившей из неё улыбку.  
  
— Постоянно так меня называет, — признался Йен — Думал это значит «мудак» или типа того.  
  
Дверь внезапно открылась, и Микки наконец вошёл, снова что-то бубня себе под нос. Никто не упустил той искры, что сразу же появилась в глазах рыжего, стоило Милковичу появиться в комнате.  
  
Лип проследил за выражением лица брюнета, увидев те же искры в голубых глазах. Фиона вовсю глазела на парней, которые по привычке, двинулись ближе друг к другу. И блондин точно таким же образом уловил движение рук своего брата, придвигающего свой стул ближе к Йену. Не долго думая, младший Милкович наклонился к рыжему, соединив их губы в мягком поцелуе.  
  
— Привет, — застенчиво улыбнулся Галлагер.  
  
— Салют, — ответил брюнет, затем вскинув брови, когда наконец заметил старшего брата, что сидел перед ним.  
  
— Схоже, що у тебе намічається непоганий перепіхон цієї ночі,* — ухмыльнулся Игги, заставляя своего брата слегка смутиться от того, что он заговорил именно на украинском.  
  
Когда Мэнди уехала, он, можно сказать, совсем забросил язык, употребляя его в очень редких случаях. Когда раскидывался незначительным бурчанием и придумывал всякие ласковые прозвища для рыжего, о чём тому знать было совсем не обязательно. В любом случае, прошло довольно-таки внушительное количество времени с тех пор, как он говорил с кем-то, кто бы владел языком свободно.  
  
Микки провёл ладонью по прессу Йена, слегка закинув голову — Це у мене щоночі, можеш не турбуватися. До чого ти, блять, ведеш?* — это был первый раз, когда остальные Галлагеры услышали, как парень говорит на своём родном языке. Девушку взбесило то, как же горячо на самом деле это звучало. Йен бы, определённо, придушил её, если бы узнал о чём она думает.  
  
— Твій хлопець хотів, щоб я йому дещо переклав,* — кинул блондин, заставив Милковича глянуть на свиту Галлагеров, что никак не понимала, на каком именно этапе разговора братья сейчас находились.  
  
— Гейськi штучки, що ти крикнув Тэррі. Ну про Йєна, що він твоє блядське сонце, вода і життя, ля-ля,* — продолжил Игги. Галлагер, с натяжкой, но всё же смог вырвать из контекста имя своего брата и Тэрри. _Сучёныш говорил, что почти не знает язык, почему тогда он звучит у него так естественно?_  
  
Рот брюнет раскрывался в немом шоке, прежде, чем из него вылетело густое, могучее и явно Милковическое предложение — Закрий рот нахуй!*  
  
Рыжий усмехнулся, будучи уверенным, что верно понял, что Милкович сказал. А вот неугомонный блондин лишь шлёпнул его, покрутив средним пальцем, и начав дразнить своего брата слишком уж драматичным тоном — Ах, Йєн, моє все! - Лип узнал слова, что Игги перевёл чуть ранее и открыто засмеялся в лицо Микки, когда некогда бледное лицо кошмарно покраснело от смущения. Фиона же попыталась проникнуться к брюнету сочувствием, и она бы смогла, если бы эти покрасневшие щёки не были настолько уморительными.  
  
— Какого хуя ты сюда вообще припёрся, придурок?  
  
— Захотелось навестить своего любимого пидора-братюню, накажешь меня за это? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь таким хуєсосом, и в такой-то ситуации!  
  
— Ой, да пошёл ты, долбойоб!  
  
Все в комнате прекрасно видели, что Милкович очень и очень серьёзно смущён, именно поэтому Игги решил включить режим «лучшего старшего брата на свете», _коим, честно говоря, он и был_ , и уйти домой, чтобы коленки его братишки перестали трястись. Но перед этим он развернулся, вскидывая светлые брови (У Фионы бы жизни не хватило, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз она видела Микки в такой же позиции) и сладко пролепетав — Пока-пока, Йен, — рыжий ухмыльнулся, а брюнет решил открыть ответный огонь — Досить милуватися з моїм хлопцем, мудачьё.*  
  
Старший Милкович искренне засмеялся, затем, _к счастью для Микки_ , наконец выходя из дома.  
  
— Чувак, какого чёрта этот хрен так на тебе зациклен? — Фиона и Лип улыбнулись вопросу брюнета, будучи рады, что они не единственные, кто это заметил.  
  
Рыжий задиристо пожал плечами, самодовольно улыбаясь от уха до уха — Что тут скажешь? Вы, Милковичи, все меня любите, — парень, конечно же, понимал, что это правда, как ни крути. Но то, что он будет этому сопротивляться — никто не отменял, поэтому он толкнул рыжего в плечо.  
  
— Как будет «я люблю тебя» на украинском? — на этот вопрос Галлагера глаза Милковича обрели озорной блеск, который Фиона частенько замечала у Лиама.  
  
— Мій хлопець має величезний член, — чётко произнёс Микки, а Йен попытался за ним повторить. Пару раз он, дескать, запорол дубли, но затем у него всё-таки вышло сказать предложение целиком. — Взаимно, рыжий лобок. Я в душ, идёшь? — кудрявый состроил гримасу, услышав прозвище своего брата, но рыжий лишь невинно ответил. — Да, через минуту буду.  
  
Милкович кивнул и поплёлся наверх. Убедившись, что брюнет точно ушёл, Галлагер на всех парах вытащил свой телефон, открывая переводчик. — Мій хлопець має величезний член, — снова прощебетал Галлагер, заставляя свою сестру улыбнуться тому, что он нисколько не доверял Микки по этому поводу. _Что, кстати, оказалось вполне справедливо_. — У моего парня огромнейший член, — сообщил холодный голос робота-переводчика. Йен взглянул на своих родственников, на секунду разинув рот, затем воскликнув — Идиоты ты, блять!  
  
Фиона ткнула в него пальцем, когда ей удалось слегка утихомирить дикий смех, так и рвущийся наружу — Вали. Давай же! Он ждёт тебя наверху.  
  
Старшие Галлагеры взглянули друг на друга, обменявшись улыбками, когда их младший брат наконец покинул кухню. — Нам что, серьёзно сейчас придётся признать, что он хорош для него? — Лип наконец начал сдаваться.  
  
— А ты что, серьёзно научился ценить своего брата? Вот тебе на, никогда бы не подумала, — начала было дразнить девушка, затем придав своему голосу серьёзности — Но да, думаю, и вправду должны. Столько дерьма пройдено, а силы в них, хоть отбавляй. Блять, да они просто обязаны друг за друга держаться. Как и мы, думаю, должны признать это.  
  
Галлагеры умолкли, наслаждаясь тишиной, а затем и звуком включившегося душа вперемесь со звонким смехом Йена, что разрушили её. Вовсе и не нужно было быть экспертом, чтобы понять, что они были созданы друг для друга.

**Author's Note:**

> Не ручаюсь за верность перевода на украинский, ибо и моё знание с годами стало хромать, и автор сразу за это извинился, так что простите.
> 
> 1) Від'єбись від нього, сраний гомофоб. Краще вбий мене, але не торкайся до нього, єбанат! Я кохаю його. Він — моє все! - Отъебись от него, сраный гомофоб. Убей лучше меня, но только не прикасайся к нему, ебанат! Я люблю его. Он - моё всё!  
> 2) Схоже, що у тебе намічається непоганий перепіхон цієї ночі - Похоже, что у тебя намечается неплохой такой перепихон этой ночью.  
> 3) Це у мене щоночі, можеш не турбуватися. До чого ти, блять, ведеш? - У меня он каждую ночь, не беспокойся. К чему ты, блять, вообще клонишь?  
> 4) Твій хлопець хотів, щоб я йому дещо переклав - Твой парниша хотел, чтобы я кое-что ему перевёл.  
> 5) Гейськi штучки, що ти крикнув Тэррі. Ну про Йєна, що він твоє блядское сонце, вода і життя, ля-ля - Гейские штучки, что ты крикнул Тэрри. Ну про Йена, мол, он твоё блядское солнце, вода, вся твоя жизнь, ля-ля.  
> 6) Закрий рот нахуй! - Ну все ведь поняли, что Милкович имел ввиду, верно?  
> 7) Хуєсос, долбойоб - Это тоже все поняли, но я же должна это написать.  
> 8) Досить милуватися з моїм хлопцем - Прекращай миловаться с моим парнем.


End file.
